This invention provides an apparatus for reducing or eliminating pressure and flow rate surges in polymer extrusion machines. It also relates to a method of extruding with a substantially constant polymer pressure. In particular, this invention provides an extrusion apparatus and method utilizing a surge suppressor incorporated into the extruder screw.